Once you've lost something u can never get it back
by Ookami Otome
Summary: Once you've lost something you can never get it back  DRABBLE, a drabble about hibari and an OC charcter, please feel free to review
1. Chapter 1

Cherry blossoms fell from the trees.

Soft breeze blowing them making them dance.

The window blocking me from it's wonders.

A tall stack of papaer's rested in my hands as i made my way to where the our chairmen resided.

i kicked open the door with my foot letting myself in.

"Hibari-san i brought the paper's"

His head raised looking from the paper's he was signing.

Cold steal coloured eyes glared at me as he gave audible grunt at my arrival.

His cold voice reached my ear's

"Just put them over there" he said

His head nudged in the general direction of a table.

"Hai, Hibari-san" i said placing them on the table.

Another grunt met my ears

"Well i'll be off now" i said as i made my way to the door

No response came

"Good bye Hibari-san"i whispered

i opened the door letting myself out of the room

closing the door behind me

a faint goodbye came from within the doors unknown to the young girl who was now making her way through the halls


	2. Chapter 2

Once again i was making my way through the halls of Namori middle

Another large stack of papers rested in my hands as i made my way to the disciplinary committee room

My mind was thinking over some of the events that had happened this week

As well as a certain disciplinary committee chairmen

i had always been quite fond of him

Some would call it a crush

Maybe some would even refer to it as love

Whatever you called it had it and bad

It was the entire reason i even joined the committee

I reached the door to the committee room once again sliding the door open

Once it was open I came face to face with hibari lost in abundance of paper work

"hibari-san I brought the rest of the paper's" my voice holding the regret of telling him the bad news

At the sound of my voice he raised his head to look at me, his steal grey eye's meeting mine making my heart skip a beat

He gave me a harsh glare before turning once again to his paperwork

I sighed placing them on the usual table

"Hibari-san do you need any help?" I asked

I wanted to help even if just a little

" I Don't need help from stupid herbivores" he said his voice ice cold

I winced at his words

"Ok, well I'll leave you to it hibari-san" I said my voice above a whisper

I turned on my heel allowing myself out of the room

As soon as my foot stepped out the door I realized

There's

No

Way

Hibari

Will

Ever

Love

Me

And with that I decided to move on

And I left my feelings behind

Taking that first step into

Something

New


	3. Chapter 3

A year later

Erratic footstep hit against the tiled floors of the school

Harsh panting following behind every step

A large smile plastered on a young girls face

Happy to be telling the person she considered closets to her

The news

She thought

Was the greatest in the world

She reached a door

Her destination

She grabbed the handle throwing it open

Grabbing the attention of one disciplinary chairmen

A wide smile was on her face as she approached said boy

"hibari-san guess what, guess what?" she said bouncing up and down on the spot

He looked up at her a slight glare on his features

"What?" he said his voice cold but still holding something more

She looked at him her eyes sparkling with happiness

"Tsuna asked me out" she said her cheeks dusted alight pink

At those words the boys eyes slightly widened

Before

Going back

To a

Deadly glare

Well there's the third chapter I hoped you liked it, I chose tsuna cause I didn't know who to chose and a friend suggested the idea soooo thank you :D the next chapter will be up once agin when this one hits a hundred views :D

Thank you for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

10 years later

Life had been good

You had graduated from school

Joined in Tsuna's family

You even managed to keep your friendship with hibari

And you had the most loving boyfriend you could hope

Even if it wasn't the one that you had always truly loved

But despite those feelings I had learned to love Tsuna

I happily sat in the arms of my lover the tv playing In the background

The fire warming our cold body's in this freezing winter

It was at that moment that tsuna had decided to utter two word

Two words that would change your life forever

Marry me

And with that utter joy had filled your life

You were now harrying with the plans

The date was sent

Most invitation were out

All except one

The one you chose to deliver yourself

Hibari's invitation

You stood before the entrance into his base you hand squeezed tightly around the invitation

Once you arrived to his were about you stepped in walking over to where he was seated

"Hibari-san this is for you" I said finally handing over the invitation

His eyes glanced over the invitation once you had left his heart feeling tight as he read the words

You are invited to

Setsu's and Tsuna's wedding

Two Months had passed and the day had finally arrived

Why was he here he didn't know

And as the best man no doubt

Actually he knew why

It was you

It was always you

Music played signalizing the main event

Hibari looked up his breath leaving him as he saw the sight before him

There you were

Clad in white and walking down the isle

Not to him

But to the man who stood beside him

And with that thought

His heart dropped

Thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

1 YEAR LATER

A year had passed

The days felt like minutes

Minutes felt like seconds

And second there was no word as short to say how short they felt

Happiness made these days seem short

My husband making them even shorter

And that of the new addition that was to come into the loving family that awaited it

I looked down at my belly

My hand tracing over the large bump that was there

Strong arms wrapped around me in a comforting hug

Whispers of love hit my ears

Soft tender hands touched my own

Suddenly a large pain coursed through me

"Tsuna t-the baby" I said grasping my stomach in pain

And with that I was rushed to the hospital

Hours of pain

Screaming

And joy

After the baby is born

Tsuna had informed everyone that the baby was being born

Telling them to arrive at the hospital

His voice holding all of his excitement

After time had passed everyone had arrived

Even hibari

I looked over everyone

A smile on my feature the baby held tightly in my arms

I stopped a little when my eyes met with hibari's ones

His eyes seeming emptier

Hollow

He gave me a light smile

Although it did not reach his eyes

And left

He truly had lost you forever

And once you had lost something forever

You could never get it back


End file.
